


Leather and Lace

by FaustusianSutcliff



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Jealous Alec, M/M, Mundane, Writer Alec, mentions of pet play, smutty and fluff, third grade teacher magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustusianSutcliff/pseuds/FaustusianSutcliff
Summary: Magnus has a little thing for virgins and picks up Alec in the bar assuming he is a virgin. Alec of course is not a virgin and turns the tables on Magnus, which of course Magnus enjoys way more than he'd like to admit. They enter into a strictly sexual relationship that tumbles into a more than strictly sexual relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Magnus scanned the bar over the rim of glass and bit his lower lip. Very slim pickings that night. He looked at his watch. Only two hours into his Friday night and he was already ready to leave.

He put the card in his wallet and finished off his wine. He started to pull on his coat but stopped as he spotted a familiar face at one of the bar’s tables. 

“Alexander right?” Magnus asked, walking up to the table. 

The young man looked up from his drink and nodded. “Yeah...third grade science and history right?” 

“Don’t remind me, I’ve so many papers to grade over the weekend,” Magnus grimaced. “Would you like some company?” 

“Sure, beats drinking alone,” Alec answered. 

Magnus sat down across from him and took off his coat, laying it on the seat next to him. 

“What’s your poison?” Alec asked, motioning one of the waitresses over. 

“Dirty martini,” Magnus told the waitress. 

She nodded and walked off to the bar. 

“What brings you here on a Friday night?” Magnus asked. 

“Escaping from my family,” Alec answered. “Which, I know seems like a bad thing, but I’m living back home because the lease on my apartment expired, and I didn’t want to stay there anymore. I want to own not rent you know?” 

Magnus nodded. “Owning is much better than renting. How long have you been staying with your parents?” 

“Couple months now. My younger sister is thankfully going to college in a couple weeks, my younger brother is moving in with a friend, and my little brother is in school most days so it’s not too bad. Just, kinda hard to have a social life when you’re living at home.” 

“You poor thing,” Magnus replied. 

Alec shrugged. “It’ll be better once the house is more empty.” 

“And until then?” Magnus asked, picking up the drink when the waitress brought it over. 

“I’ll just deal,” Alec answered, drinking his beer. 

“Can I ask you something?” Magnus asked. “Feel free to tell me to fuck off if you don’t want to answer.”

“Okay, go ahead,” Alec nodded. 

“I overheard a couple of the other teachers talking one day, about you and well, are you really a virgin?” Magnus asked. 

Alec blushed at the question and nodded. “Yeah...and uh gay too.” He cleared his throat. “Teachers are just as bad gossips as the students huh?” 

“What else would we do in a our spare time?” Magnus smiled. “Course you know, being a virgin is nothing to be ashamed of.” 

“I’ve actually been meaning to drop it,” Alec admitted. “But living with my parents doesn’t leave a lot of wiggle room you know?” 

“Well, you’re not with your parents now,” Magnus mused. “You’re at a bar...with a nice guy. If I’m not being too forward.” 

Alec blushed a bit more. “You’re not being forward, I do think you’re really hot...you’d go easy on me...right?”

“Sweetpea, I’d do whatever you wanted me to do,” Magnus smiled, setting down his glass. “My apartment’s not too far from here if you’re interested.” 

“Yeah?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. 

“Alright,” Alec nodded. 

They paid for their drinks and Alec followed Magnus out of the bar. 

“Do excuse the mess,” Magnus said, as he unlocked to door to his apartment. “I used to teach high school and this is my first year doing elementary and as such I haven’t had time to get everything organized. Also I’ve got a kitten lurking around somewhere in here so watch your toes.” 

“You have a cat?” Alec asked. 

“Yep. His name is Chairman Meow,” Magnus answered. 

He tossed his keys into the bowl by the door and hung up his coat.

“It’s a nice place,” Alec complimented.

“How about I give you the tour later,” Magnus offered, taking his hand and leading him to the bedroom. 

Alec nodded and watched as Magnus pulled his shirt off. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Alec breathed. 

Magnus chuckled a little and walked over to him. “You are adorable.” 

“Adorable?” Alec asked, wrapping his arms around Magnus and leaning up to kiss him. 

Magnus gasped as Alec reached down and squeezed his ass, before suddenly pushing him down onto the mattress. 

“Course I think you’re more adorable,” Alec continued. 

He took off his belt and looked down at Magnus. “I don’t usually pick up people I work with in bars you know. Makes for an awkward workplace. But you, guess I couldn’t help myself.” 

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “You planned to be at the bar? Are you some sort of stalker?” 

“Stalker would mean I know where you live, which I didn’t til now, and that would also mean I go to that bar everyday, which I don’t. I just heard through the grapevine that you had a thing for virgins, and I couldn’t help myself,” Alec explained. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say you’re not a virgin?” Magnus asked.

“Nope,” Alec answered. “Just really good at playing the part.” 

Magnus swallowed. “You gonna put the belt down or what?” 

“Ah, no,” Alec answered, shaking his head. “I’m going to use it. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.” 

He kneeled on the bed and used the belt to tie Magnus’s wrists together and Magnus tried to pull his wrists free. 

“Uh uh, I’ll untie you when I’m done,” Alec said. “I can’t promise I’ll be gentle though.” 

“This isn’t funny,” Magnus said. 

“I could gag you if you like,” Alec replied, pulling off his own shirt. “Wouldn't that be a pretty sight.”

He climbed on top of Magnus, his hands on either side of his head and leaned down, kissing him. Magnus moaned softly as Alec rocked their hips together. Alec sat up and undid Magnus’s pants, pulling them off and dropping them on floor. 

“Red briefs? Cute,” Alec chuckled, pulling the waistband slightly and letting it slap against Magnus’s skin. 

Magnus blushed a little. “Your cute little IT guy thing is just an act isn’t it?” 

“Not my fault you all assumed things,” Alec replied. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small bottle of lube, setting it on the nightstand. “I’ve been told my silent demeanour is off putting. Being the shy IT Guy made me more approachable.”

“Maybe because you’re a sadist,” Magnus gasped, and let his head fall back as Alec ground their hips together again. 

“Well you’re hard,” Alec replied. “So what does that make you?” 

“You gonna fuck me or keep talking?” Magnus moaned. 

Alec tsked. “Ask nicely.” 

“You’re kidding right?” Magnus asked. 

“I could just leave,” Alec answered. “Let you take care of yourself.”

Magnus closed his eyes, feeling his cheeks grow warmer as he blushed. “What do you want me to say hmm?”

“What do you think would be appropriate?” Alec asked. 

Magnus swallowed and looked at Alec through his lashes. “Would you please fuck me with your hard cock?” 

“That’ll do,” Alec said. 

He took off his own jeans and boxers, Magnus’s briefs joining the clothes on the floor, and picked up the bottle of lube. He poured a generous amount into his hands and got his fingers nice and slick before spreading Magnus’s legs and thrusting two fingers in. 

“Son of a bitch,” Magnus gasped and squeezed his eyes shut. “Sadistic bastard.” 

“What was that?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Nothing,” Magnus answered, taking a deep breath to calm himself down. 

Magnus shifted a little to get more comfortable and bit his lip as Alec thrust his fingers, scissoring and generally teasing his prostate. Magnus shuddered, and reflexively clenched around his fingers. 

Alec pulled them out with a wet pop and used the rest of his lube still on his hands to coat his member. He raised one of Magnus’s legs to rest on his shoulder as he positioned himself at Magnus’s entrance. 

He kissed his thigh as he pushed in, not stopping until he was fully inside. Magnus swallowed hard and whimpered as Alec began thrusting. Pulling out and thrusting back in. Each one hard and fast. 

Magnus was vaguely aware of Alec saying something. He was speaking under his breath between groans and soft grunts. He dug his fingers into his palm as he neared his climax and felt Alec wrap his hand around the base of his member. 

“Not yet,” Alec panted. “Not finished with you.” 

Alec slowed his thrusts, drawing each one out. He stroked Magnus off every other thrust, stopping just when he was reaching his peak. 

“Please just let me cum,” Magnus whimpered. 

“Better,” Alec replied. 

He picked up the pace again, stroking Magnus off as he came, pulling out before he came himself. He let Magnus’s leg slide off his shoulder and closed his eyes as he started to jerk himself off. He groaned softly as he came, adding to the mess already on Magnus’s stomach. 

He opened his eyes and looked down at Magnus. Head tilted back, eyes closed, whole body flushed and pink. 

“Gorgeous,” Alec repeated. 

“Covered in cum more like,” Magnus panted. 

Alec pulled his boxers and jeans back on and untied the belt, freeing Magnus’s wrists. 

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t tight enough to bruise,” Alec said, as Magnus sat up carefully. He pulled shirt off and stuff the bottle of lube back into his pocket. 

“You’re just going to leave?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Never stay the night with someone you work with, even if the sex is hot,” Alec answered, putting on his shoes. 

He leaned down and kissed Magnus’s cheek. “See you at school Mr. Bane.” He smirked slightly as he left. 

Magnus heard the apartment door shut behind him and took a couple moments to gather himself before getting up and making his way to the bathroom. He stopped, catching his reflection in the bathroom mirror and ran a hand through his hair, and couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Alec looked up at the knock on his office door and was a bit surprised to see Magnus in the doorway. 

“Do you think you could give me a hand with something?” Magnus asked, holding up his laptop. 

“That’s why I’m here,” Alec answered. 

Magnus walked over and handed him his laptop. “It just froze up on me and I’m not sure why.” 

“It’s nothing big, just some AD messed with the coding,” Alec told him. “All fixed. Will there be anything else?” 

“No, um well actually,” Magnus answered. “I uh, wanted to talk about Friday night.” 

Alec sighed and leaned back in his chair. “Look, I don’t make it a habit to sleep with co-workers, and between you and me I’d like to forget that even happened.” 

“I’ve never done anything like that before and honestly, I really liked it and-”

“No,” Alec interrupted. “I don’t do that with people who have never actually done it before. It’s not something to be taken very lightly.” 

“I know that, I read all about it,” Magnus replied. “Both people have to be consenting, it’s not just about sex it’s about understanding your partner and listening to them.” 

“It’s not as simple as just reading it,” Alec said. “It’s a mindset. Besides you have never done anything like this before. I could read you like an open book.” 

“Couldn’t you teach me?” Magnus asked. 

“I do not teach,” Alec answered. “I only do. And I do with people who are experienced, who will listen, who understand what discipline means.” 

“I understand what discipline means,” Magnus pointed out. 

“No you don’t,” Alec said. “You think you do, but you don’t.”

“Well, if you won’t, then maybe I’ll find someone who will,” Magnus said. “There are surprisingly lots of bondage clubs in New York.” 

“That is a terrible idea,” Alec replied, “You’ll wind up with some dick and you’ll get traumatized.” 

“Whereas you wouldn’t?” Magnus asked. 

“No, but I don’t like dealing with newbies in the first place,” Alec answered. 

“So what, are you some sort of bondage rehabilitator?” Magnus asked. 

“No, I’m studying psychology this term,” Alec answered. “I don’t have the patience that comes with training someone. Especially someone I work with.” 

“Like I said, if you won’t do it, I’ll find someone who will,” Magnus said, taking his laptop and leaving. 

Alec rolled his eyes and went back to his work. 

* * *

“What’s with the pouty face?” Isabelle asked, joining Alec on the porch. 

“I’m not pouting,” he answered. 

“Is this about the guy you slept with Friday night?” she asked. 

“And how do you know I slept with someone?” he asked, looking at her. 

“Because you got that look and you smelled like cologne. You don’t wear cologne,” she answered. “So, is that who you’re thinking about?”

“Yeah,” Alec sighed. “Which is kinda weird you know? I don’t usually think about the people I’ve slept with after I sleep with them.” 

“Maybe he’s the one,” Isabelle replied. 

Alec rolled his eyes. “I highly doubt that. He’s just a teacher who works at the school I’m working at part time. He’s a pretty boy Izzy. And handsome and smart. But, he’s not…” 

“Not into your kinky lifestyle?” she finished. 

“I really doubt it, but I may have, done a little something and he liked it and came in today and basically asked me to do it again,” he said. “And I said no.” 

“So this pretty boy, handsome, smart man asked you to tie him up and what? Shove a dildo up his ass and you said no?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Alec answered. 

Isabelle punched his arm and he winced a little. 

“What was that for?” he asked, rubbing his arm. 

“For being stupid,” she answered. “Sounds to me like this guy is a great catch. And you are being stupid by letting him go.” 

“I never had him in the first place,” he pointed out.

“Alec, you’re the one who got kinky with him in the bedroom, and you turned him down when he said he wanted to do it again. You think he’s just going to be fine with that?” She said. “Because if I were him, I’d be checking out the clubs.” 

“I really hope you’re not,” Alec replied. 

“I was being hypothetical,” she said. 

Alec ran a hand through his hair. “Tell Mom and Dad I went out.” He made sure he had his keys before standing up and heading to his car. 

“Where are you going?” she asked. 

“Probably somewhere stupid,” he answered, getting into his car. 

Alec wracked his brain for all the bondage places Magnus could have possibly gone and settled on one that he usually frequented. 

“Alexander, long time no see,” Raphael said, as he walked into the lounge. “What brings you here?” 

“I’m looking for someone,” Alec answered. 

“Aren’t you always?” Raphael chuckled. 

“Not for that,” Alec said. “Look, I don’t know if he’ll be here or not, but he’s about this high, black hair, yellowish green eyes, brown skin?” 

“I saw someone of that description talking with Valentine,” Raphael answered. 

“Thanks,” Alec said.

Alec ducked into the full lounge and scanned the area before spotting Valentine. And Magnus. They were seated on one of the couches, Valentine’s arm draped across the back of the couch, idly brushing Magnus’s shoulder every so often. 

“Alexander, what a pleasant surprise,” Valentine smiled. 

Magnus sat up. “Alec?” 

“Figures you’d gravitate towards the most sadistic person in here,” Alec said, looking at Magnus. “Come on.” 

“Now hold on, if Magnus wants to stay here, let him stay here,” Valentine replied. 

“I have no problem with him coming here,” Alec said. “I have a problem with him being here with you. Magnus, let’s go.” 

“You don’t have to go with him if you don’t want to,” Valentine told Magnus. 

“I think, in this instance, going with him might be the smarter choice,” Magnus said, standing up. “Nice meeting you though.” 

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand and led him out of the club. He stopped once they were outside and let him go. 

“For someone who wasn’t interested in doing this sort of thing with me, you seem very pissed,” Magnus pointed out. 

“I’m not pissed,” Alec said. “I’m confused. You’re confusing me.” 

“What did I do?” Magnus asked. 

“You make me feel weird,” Alec answered. “I shouldn’t be thinking about you, but we slept together Friday and I haven’t stopped thinking about you since and it’s driving me insane.”

“So...you can’t stop thinking about me?” Magnus asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“No...I can’t,” Alec answered. “I assumed that was pretty clear given the fact that I came here tonight.” 

“I just figured it was because you were sorry for being such an asshole to me earlier,” Magnus replied. 

“Yeah well...maybe it was a bit of both,” Alec shrugged. “Look, if you’re really interested in this whole thing...I’ll do it.” 

“You’ll do it?” Magnus asked. 

“Yes, but not tonight,” Alec answered. “It’s late, it’s a school night, and I have classes tomorrow.” 

“So you’re sending me home?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, I am,” Alec answered. “Did you drive here?” 

“My cars parked around the block,” Magus said. 

Alec nodded. “Thursday’s a holiday,” he replied. “We can get together then and talk more about this.” 

“Do you want to come over to my apartment then?” Magnus asked. “Say noonish?” 

“Noonish works,” Alec said. “Seriously though, home. Not another one of these bars.”

“So bossy,” Magnus replied. 

Alec chuckled and smirked a little. “You think  _ this _ is bossy? Wait until we get to the sex.”  He got into his car and turned the key. “See you Thursday.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are enjoying this :)

Magnus bit his lip and glanced at the clock over his TV. It was getting close to 12:45 and Alec had yet to arrive. Not that Magnus was paying attention. 

He set his pen down as the buzzer went off and walked over to the intercom. 

“Bane Residence,” he said. 

“It's Alec,” Alec replied. “Mind letting me up?” 

“Just a sec,” Magnus told him. 

He pressed the button to let him up and put his school papers away. He pulled open the door when Alec knocked and smiled. 

“Should've said one if you were going to take a while,” Magnus said. 

“I had to get something” Alec replied. “You gonna give me a tour this time?” 

Magnus shut the door as he stepped inside.

“Well this is the living room, and that's the kitchen--I just had it remodeled. You've seen the bedroom and down the hall is a sort of office sort of storage room,” Magnus said, showing him around. 

“It's nice,” Alec complimented. “Anyone own the place under you?” 

“It’s been vacant for about a year now. Why? Thinking about becoming my neighbor?” Magnus asked. 

“No, just don't want any noise complaints,” Alec answered. “Be kinda awkward, don't you think?” 

“Oh,” Magnus nodded a little. “Suppose it would.” He cleared his throat a little. “Drink? I’ve got beer, ice tea, lemonade, soda, and water.” 

“Water’s fine,” Alec said. 

Magnus went to the kitchen and got them both a glass of water and sat on the couch. 

“So, how's this whole teaching thing going to work?” Magnus asked. 

“We have to set some boundaries and rules,” Alec answered. “And a safe word. You can pick that. Anything you want.” 

“Prada,” Magnus said. 

“Prada?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“Prada,” Magnus answered. “You said I could pick it.”

“Okay...Prada it is,” Alec nodded. “Any boundaries you don't want to cross?”

“Strangulation mainly,” Magnus answered. “Or anything having to do with those rape scenarios, and water. Other stuff, just have to see when we cross that bridge right?” 

Alec nodded. “I’m with you on those first two. How do you feel about being degraded? Called names? Treated more or less poorly sexually, being talked down to, and exhibitionism?” 

“Like slut or whore?” Magnus asked. 

“Pretty much,” Alec answered. 

“I've slept with a couple guys who did that, didn't bother me,” Magnus said. “And I am a bit of an exhibitionist myself. But I've never had sex in a public place, I have given blow jobs in a movie theatre and handjobs and a bit of fondling…” 

Alec nodded. “How about toys?” 

“I’ve used a few,” Magnus answered. 

“So than you won’t mind using this?” Alec asked, reaching into his messenger bag and pulling out a medium sized vibrator. 

“What? Now?” Magnus asked. 

“No, in fifty years,” Alec answered, sarcastically. “Yes now. I have to run a few errands, you're going to come with me, and you can think of it as endurance training.” 

“Endurance training? For what?” Magnus asked. 

“Seeing how long you can last without coming in your pants,” Alec answered. “Unless of course you’d rather just forget about this whole thing entirely.” 

“Gimme that,” Magnus said, taking the toy and standing up. “Just let me change.” 

_ If he wants to play it like that, then two can play at that game,  _ he thought, going to his room. 

He grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom. He made sure the vibrator was in both securely and comfortably before pulling on his briefs and a pair of slim fitting black pants that hugged his ass, a red T-shirt with a white button up vest and his black knee high boots. 

He put on some light makeup and touched his hair up before getting his coat and stepping out. 

Magnus smirked to himself, seeing Alec take in his appearance and his jaw clench slightly before he stood up. 

“Ready to go?”  He asked, picking up his wallet and keys. 

“Yeah,” Alec answered. “We'll take my car.” 

“So where are we going?” Magnus asked, as they stepped outside. 

“My little brother's birthday is coming up and I have to order his gift,” Alec answered. 

“How old are you by the way?” Magnus asked. 

“Just had my twenty second,” Alec answered. “How about you?” 

“Thirty,” Magnus answered. 

“Really? I would’ve guessed twenty six,” Alec said. 

“Sweet pea, you already slept with me, no need to lie,” Magnus chuckled. 

“I wasn't lying,” Alec said. 

“Oh. Well,” Magnus blushed a little. “Well thank you.” 

Alec led him over to his car and opened the door for him, before going around to the driver seat. Magnus put on his seatbelt and bit his lip. 

“You nervous?” Alec asked, as he started driving. 

Magnus rolled his eyes. “No, I’m just wondering  how you got into this. You’re only twenty right? And you seem so experienced.” 

“I got into it my freshman year of college and never got out of it,” Alec shrugged. “Tried to bottom for a while, but I just wasn’t to into that. I like being in control you know?” 

“I’ve noticed,” Magnus said. “So, do I have to call you master or sir in public?” 

“Alec’s fine for public, even if it’s just the two of us. During sex though, I prefer sir,” Alec told him. 

Magnus nodded. “Sir...got it.” 

Alec pulled into the mall parking lot and got out, going around and opening the door for Magnus. 

Alec held up the remote. “You sure you don’t want to reconsider?” 

“Did I say I wanted to reconsider?” Magnus asked. 

“Alright, suit yourself,” Alec shrugged and flipped the switch to the second setting and Magnus grabbed onto the car, biting his lip. “Come on, time’s wasting.” 

Magnus regained his composure, and put his hands in his jacket pockets as he caught up to Alec, matching his pace as they walked. 

“So...what are you going to school for?” Magnus asked. 

“Haven't decided,” Alec answered. “Bouncing around a couple of choices.” 

“I know the feeling,” Magnus nodded. “I switched my major five times before settling on history and chemistry.” 

Magnus faltered a bit in step as the vibrations suddenly increased and Alec glanced at him with a small smirk. 

“You okay?” Alec asked. 

“Peachy,” Magnus managed. 

He was starting to regret the pants he chose and tried to keep himself under control as he walked. He followed Alec into a bookstore and spotted a small cafe. 

“I’m going to grab some caffeine, you want anything? My treat,” Magnus offered.

“Just a black coffee,” Alec answered. 

Magnus nodded and got in line for the cafe, rocking back and forth on his heels. He quickly covered his mouth, biting down on his palm as the vibrations sent from somewhat uncomfortable annoyance, to downright massaging his prostate full force. 

“Hi, what can I get for you sir?” The blond barista asked. 

“C..can I have one black coffee, and,” he swallowed thickly, “one iced vanilla spice chai tea?” 

He put one hand on the counter to steady himself while giving her his credit card, and desperately, tried not to hobble to the other end of the counter to get the drinks. He almost swore, when Alec came up to him, and slid his hand into his back pocket squeezing his ass. 

“Still peachy?” Alec asked. 

“Yep,” Magnus ground out. 

He got a small bit of satisfaction seeing the surprised impressed look Alec had, removing his hand from his pocket so Magnus could get their drinks. The vibrations stopped a few moments later.

“Have to go by the bank next,” Alec said. 

Magnus nodded. He could feel the wetness from the almost orgasm, painfully hard, in his boxers, making it more uncomfortable as they left the bookstore and back to the car. He got in carefully, resigned to just sit there and drink his chai tea. 

“For sure thought you were going to come,” Alec said, breaking the silence.

“I have more self control then you think,” Magnus said. “I don't just think about sex and sleeping with virgins you know.” 

“I know, you're also passionate about your job,” Alec replied. “I’ve passed by your classroom a couple times and caught bits and pieces.” 

“Oh,” Magnus blushed. “That's just me rambling on and on. You know how third graders are, they ask the right question and your lesson plan goes out the window. Sneaky little beings.”

Alec chuckled a little. “I could never be a teacher,” Alec said, as he drove. “I don't have very good patience.” 

“You'd make an excellent high school teacher. You've got the sadism down to a T,” Magnus teased. 

Alec shook his head. “Teaching is not for me...pretty sure I'll fuck this up at some point but hey, at least we'll have fun until then right?” 

He parked and got out, coming around to open the door for Magnus. Magnus wrinkled his nose at the long line when they stepped inside, and blushed embarrassed at the sudden moan that escaped him. 

Luckily, only the security guard looked at him weird. 

“Long lines are a bitch,” Magnus managed, before following Alec. 

“Mind grabbing a spot in line?” Alec asked. “Just have to fill out a few things.”

“Sure thing,” Magnus answered. 

He stood in line behind a nice looking elderly woman and smiling politely she looked at him. He dug his fingers into his palms as the vibrations hit him full force this time, and bit the inside of his cheek. 

_ You are not going to cum in your pants in a bank, standing behind a little old lady. You can hold it until you're outside,  _ he thought. 

“Sweet mother Mary,” he gasped as the vibrations suddenly went from continuous to alternate between long and short ten seconds intervals.

“Nice huh?” Alec mused, coming to stand next to him. 

“Ev...evil ma...ma...man,” Magnus managed. 

He could feel his legs start to buckle and willed himself to stay upright. He failed, sagging against Alec, when Alec put his arm around him. He dug his fingers into his jacket pockets, and kissed him as he came in his jeans. He angled his body closer to Alec, using his sturdy frame to support his own, weak-kneed limbs.

He may have whimpered, most definitely moaned at some point, not really caring as Alec guided him. His jeans were of course ruined, and his boxers were sticky, not that he cared at that particular moment.

Magnus remained plastered to Alec’s side the entire time the younger man was at the bank teller’s window. He probably looked like he was high, eyes glazed over with lust. (Again, not that he really cared at that moment.)

It wasn’t until after Alec finished what he needed to do, keeping his arm securely around Magnus’s waist as he led him out of the bank that he gave him a one-sided smirk. 

“Never said you could come,” Alec mused. 

Magus swallowed. “Oops?” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure if there such a thing as studying the mindset and relationship between a dom and sub, but i figured Isabelle would do it just because lol 
> 
> Comments always welcome :)

“How are things going with that pretty, handsome smart guy of yours?” Isabelle asked. 

“Is this really why you called me at work?” Alec asked. 

“If you must know, I’m studying you guys for my psych class,” She answered. “Looking into the whole dom and sub relationship and mindset.”

“You are so weird,” Alec said, shaking his head. 

“You’re the one with the kinky lifestyle,” she pointed out. “Just a little detail.” 

“It’s...not that bad,” he admitted. “Had to punish him though.” 

“Punish? What for?” Isabelle asked. 

“Tested his endurance and he failed,” Alec answered. “So, as punishment, I used your own words and shoved a dildo up his ass for him to wear while he’s teaching.” 

“You didn’t,” she laughed. 

“I did,” he replied. 

“So, aside from sex, have you two gone on any dates?” she asked. 

“Not really...why?” he asked. 

“Just figured if you’re relationship that's supposed to be built on trust and all that stuff, you would take him on a date or something,” she answered. 

“It’s just sex Iz,” Alec replied. “I really doubt dinner is part of that equation.” 

“You haven’t been on a date in ages Alec, ask him,” she said. 

“You’re serious aren’t you?” he asked. 

“Yeah, and don’t take him to some crap place, dress up, show off your handsome grown up look,” she answered. 

He rolled his eyes. “Fine, I will ask him out for dinner okay?”

“Don’t forget to call me with the details~” Isabelle added before hanging up.

Alec hung up and stretched, standing as the lunch bell rang and looked up as someone cleared their throat. 

“Hey,” Alec smirked a little. “How you feeling?” 

“Like I have a dildo up my ass,” Magnus huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting a little. 

“Yeah? Well, be happy it doesn’t vibrate,” Alec told him. “You going to apologize?” 

“I don’t have anything to apologize for…” Magnus replied. “You never said I had to ask permission.” 

“Well, it was implied,” Alec shrugged. 

“Admit it, you just added it at the last moment because you don’t think I can handle this,” Magnus said. “Admit it and I’ll apologize for not asking permission.” 

“Alright, you caught me,” Alec sighed. “I don’t think you can handle this and it was a dirty trick that I should not have done...let me take you to dinner as a proper apology.”

Magnus blinked surprise. “You’re not joking are you?” 

“No, I am completely serious. Dinner Friday night, we’ll go some place nice and no dirty tricks involved. If we’re going to take this serious, then we need to get to know each other properly.”

Magnus nodded a little. “Dinner Friday night sounds nice,” he smiled. “And, I’m sorry for not asking your permission to cream my favorite pants.” 

“Apology accepted,” Alec said, standing up. “I’ll pick you up at seven. I’m thinking something classy, but rich.” 

“Sounds like it’ll be a good night,” Magnus replied. “Does this mean I can take the toy out? It’s very hard to concentrate….”

“You have to wait until the end of the school day,” Alec told him. “If I let you off now, you won’t learn anything.” 

Magnus pouted a little. “...Fine…” 

Alec leaned in and kissed his cheek. “Only three more hours to go. You can do it.” 

“You try teaching a bunch of third graders with a dildo up your ass,” Magnus mumbled, turning to walk back to his classroom. 

* * *

Magnus pursed his lips as he looked at his outfit choices for his date. He had spent the entire day getting his hair done, getting tweezed and waxed, and his nails and toenails painted. His makeup was perfect, now he just needed clothes. 

He walked over to his closet and pulled out a small bag and smiled to himself, pleased with his most recent purchase and pulled on the dark blue lace panties he’d picked up on a whim. The rest of the outfit consisted of a pair of burgundy colored slacks, a white button up and a black waistcoat with a pair of ankle length boots with a small heel. 

He looked at his watch and grinned. Ten minutes to spare. He made sure he had his wallet and house keys before checking his makeup in the mirror. 

Magnus buzzed Alec up when he arrived and ran his gaze over the younger man, taking in his appearance. 

“My sister’s idea,” Alec said. “I don’t usually dress up like this.” 

“Well props to your sister,” Magnus replied, pulling on his coat. 

“You look good too,” Alec nodded. 

“Just good?” Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow. “I did not not spend four hours getting tweezed and waxed just to look good.”

“Well if I came right out and said gorgeous it’d go straight to your head wouldn’t it?” Alec asked. “Of course, you look stunning. And, I am very touched that you got tweezed and waxed for our date.” 

“It was partly for our date and partly because I needed it done and was putting it off,” Magnus answered as they walked out of his building. 

Alec held the car door open for him and he walked around to the driver side. 

“So where are we going?” Magnus asked. 

“It’s a surprise,” Alec answered as he started driving. “But you’ll like it. It’s a nice place, my sister recommended it.” 

“You and your sister are close aren’t you?” Magnus asked. 

Alec nodded. “Yeah. She’s the best,” he smiled.

He pulled into a parking lot and got out, coming around to open Magnus’s door. Alec shut the door and kept a hold of his hand as he led him into the restaurant. Magnus was not expecting so...fancy. 

“You seem surprised,” Alec said as a waiter led them to their table. 

“Yes well, I didn’t think this as your type of person,” Magnus admitted. 

“Guess that’s a good thing,” Alec smiled. “Means I can surprise you.” 

They sat down and Alec gave Magnus the wine menu. “You do look really amazing tonight.” Alec said. 

“And you look good enough to eat,” Magnus replied. “You think you could wear that to school? I promise to be on my best behavior.” 

Alec chuckled. “Tell you what, I’ll dress like this on date night, and wear my usual to school.” 

“Date night? So is this going to become a regular thing?” Magnus asked. “And, how does red wine sound?”

“Red’s fine and yeah, date night, keeping the romance alive,” Alec shrugged. 

“Romance?” Magnus raised an eyebrow. “I thought this was strictly sexual.” 

“Oh, it will be,” Alec answered. “But, as your Sir, it’s my job to make sure you’re happy. We both have to be happy for this to work.”

“So what else has to happen for this to work?” Magnus asked. “I’m still a newbie, as you keep reminding me.” 

Alec moved chairs so he was sitting next to him instead of across, speaking in a lower voice. “Well, you’ve already got the submissive part down,” he ran his fingers up Magnus’s thigh. “And, you’ve learned what punishments can be. But, essentially, you do what I say, when I say, no matter what, or where, and I can do what I want, when I want. We’ll make some rules, things I can’t do, things you’re not comfortable with, things we could try.” 

“Seems...a lot less bondagy then it’s made out to be,” Magnus replied as the waiter approached. 

“A bottle of red and,” Alec scanned the menu. “The appetizer specials please.” He told the waiter. 

“And, it’s not necessarily about bondage,” Alec told Magnus. “Dominant and submissive relationships can be a part of it, but ultimately it’s all power play. If you’re interested, we can add in the bondage. I’ve been told I look very good in black leather.” 

“I believe it,” Magnus replied. “So, basically, I listen to what you say and let you do what you want with me? Sounds like that R Kelly and Lady Gaga song.” 

Alec smiled. “Only, I’ll be doing what I want with your body.” 

“So he listens to Lady Gaga,” Magnus smiled.

He thanked the waiter when he brought the wine and picked up the glass once it was full. “So, if this is a date, are we going to end the night with sex?” 

“How about we see how it goes,” Alec replied, picking up his own glass. “After all, I don’t like to put out on the first date. No matter how attractive the company.” 

* * *

“Why are you smiling like that?” Alec asked. 

“Why do you have your hand all the way up my thigh? Trying to feel for my boxers?” Magnus answered, drinking more of his wine. 

“I know you don’t have any on,” Alec said. “At least, not boxers. Not with these pants.” 

“You are right about that,” Magnus mused. 

“So, what are you wearing?” Alec asked. “If not boxers.” 

Magnus rest his chin on his palm and blushed a little. “I bought...some special underwear on a whim...lace panties…”  

“Show me,” Alec said.

“What? Here?” Magnus asked.  

“In the bathroom,” Alec answered, “Show me. Now.” 

“Okay…” Magnus nodded a little and stood up. 

“You go on, and I’ll follow,” Alec added. 

Magnus finished off his wine before going to the bathroom and into one of the larger stalls. He opened the door for Alec a couple minutes later and locked the stall door. 

Alec leaned against the stall wall. “Go on, show me.” 

Magnus untucked his shirt before undoing his belt and button and worked his pants down his legs. 

“Dark blue,” Alec complimented. 

He walked over and lifted the hem of Magnus’s shirt. He unbuttoned the vest and his shirt and ran his fingers down Magnus’s chest stopping at the waistline of the panties. He dipped his fingers beneath the waistband and leaned in kissing Magnus.  

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec’s neck, kissing back and gasping softly as Alec's hand slid deeper into the panties, stroking his half hard member with his fingers.

He tensed, hearing the bathroom door open and felt Alec smirk against his lips, pushing the panties down and sticking two fingers in his mouth. 

“Suck,” Alec whispered. 

Magnus shuddered and obeyed, licking and sucking on his fingers. 

Alec dug his free hand into Magus's hip and pulled his fingers free once he deemed them wet enough and nudged him forward, reaching around and pushing both fingers into his hole. Magnus went to cover his mouth and Alec stopped him. 

“You’re gonna need your hands for something else,” Alec said. 

He removed his fingers. “Turn around.” 

Magnus complied and Alec parted his legs, taking the lube packet out of his back pocket and undoing his own pants, pouring the lube into his hand to coat his member. 

He put a hand on Magnus’s hip and pressed the tip of his member at his hole before pushing in slowly, watching each inch disappear inside him. 

“Look at that, only had sex once and you’re already taking my cock like you were made to,” Alec cooed, stroking his hips. 

He pulled out and thrust back in, earning a moan from Magnus.

“Was gonna be nice and wait until we got back to your place for sex, but you found out the right buttons to push. Dressing up in your tight pants, showing off your nice ass. The entire time I was driving us here all I could picture were your lips wrapped around my cock.” Alec thrust harder, angling his hips so he could only brush against Magnus’s prostate as he thrust. 

Magnus gripped the top of the stall, curling his fingers as he moaned. 

“Already moaning like a little slut and I’m not even finished,” Alec added. “Gripping me so tight, you don’t want me to stop fucking you do you?” 

“N...No…” Magnus moaned. 

“Bet you’d let me bend you over any surface I want and just fuck you,” Alec smirked.

“I...I’m go...gonna co...come,” Magnus whimpered. 

“How do you ask?” Alec squeezed his hips slowly his thrusts. 

“Fuck,” Magnus pushed back a little. “Can...Can I ple...Please come Sir? I do...don’t think I can ho...hold it.” 

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Alec said, thrusting right against his prostate. 

He groaned as Magnus tightened around him as he came, bringing on his own climax. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out, pressing a medium sized plug into Magnus’s stretched hole. 

“Just give me a minute,” Magnus panted. 

Alec chuckled and used toilet paper to clean them up. He brushed some of Magnus’s hair back from his face once he straightened up. 

“You should wear panties more often,” he mused, walking out of the stall. 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Magnus blushed a little as they walked out of the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada! chapter 5 :3 comments always welcome

“I should be at home grading papers,” Magnus said. 

“Do you want to go home and grade papers?” Alec asked. “Or, spend an afternoon with me?”

“You, obviously,” Magnus answered. “I wouldn't’ve come if I didn't want to.” 

“I beg to differ,” Alec replied. 

“Is your mind in the gutter twenty four seven or something?” Magnus asked. 

“Maybe a little,” Alec answered. “At least, today it is.” 

“So where are we going today?” Magnus asked. 

“It's a surprise,” Alec answered. “But it's shopping so I know you’ll like it.”

“I love it already,” Magnus smiled. “The best way to my heart is shopping.” 

“Careful who you tell that to, someone might take advantage,” Alec pointed out. 

“No need to tell me twice,” Magnus sighed. “Ah well, good thing we're flawed to make mistakes.” 

“You wanna-” 

“Talk about it? Not in the slightest,” Magnus interrupted. 

Alec nodded. “Well, if you do, we can.” 

“I don’t,” Magnus assured him. “I just...I don’t.”

“Okay,” Alec said. 

Magnus picked at some of the chipped nail polish on his finger. “Take it from me, getting married to someone you’ve been in an on and off relationship with for five years is the stupidest thing to ever do.” 

Alec kept his mouth shut and just nodded. He pulled into a somewhat vacant parking lot and got out coming around to get Magus's door for him. 

“This is a sex toy shop,” Magnus pointed out. 

“Why yes, yes it is,” Alec replied. “I never said what kind of shopping we'd be doing.” 

He led Magnus into the store and the redhead behind the counter smiled. 

“Alec, long time no see,” she said. 

“Been busy with school,” he replied. “Magnus, this is Clary. Clary this is Magnus.” 

“The pretty boy, handsome, smart teacher?” She asked. 

“Pretty boy, handsome, smart teacher?” Magnus repeated raising an eyebrow.

Alec cleared his throat awkwardly. “Yes…” 

“Can I just say it's very flattering being referred to as a pretty boy,” Magnus said. 

“Good to know, we're gonna go look around,” Alec said grabbing Magus's hand and leading him away from Clary. 

“So...you called me a pretty boy, handsome smart teacher?” Magnus asked. 

“That was just established,” Alec answered. “S’not like it's a lie.” 

Magnus blushed a little. “According to you it's not.” 

“Right, so, can we get to the task at hand?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Yes sir.” 

“So, this club I like to go to sometimes is having a Halloween party,” Alec said. “And, I figured, we could go.” 

“Like...you as my sir, and me as your sub?” Magnus asked. 

“Yeah, and this year they're doing sort of a costume theme, which is ultimately why we're here. Best costumes. I thought we could do something matching.” 

“Like doctor and nurse type thing or…?”

“I was leaning towards angel and demon.

Magnus nodded. “I like it.”

“I had a feeling you would,” Alec replied. “It's our first public event together, and Halloween seemed like the perfect time.” 

“First? So...you plan to do more?” Magnus asked. 

“How else am I going to show you off?” Alec asked. “You've been working so hard, and doing so good, you deserve a nice reward. So, you look around, try on a few things and I'm gonna go talk to Clary real quick about my costume okay?” 

Magnus nodded and Alec walked back up to the front of the store while Magnus looked around. 

“He doesn't really seem like the submissive type,” Clary said. 

“He's not,” Alec replied. “But he can be when he wants to.” 

“I’m surprised you stayed with him this long, from what Isabelle told me, he doesn't seem your type you know?” She continued. 

“He’s, and I swear, if you tell my sister what I say I will deny it til the day I die,” he told her. “He is very different then what I'm used to. I always thought that whole dom and sub compability was complete bullshit. And being with him is fucking exhilarating. And he's so compliant, and flexible and honestly, I'm having to control myself to keep from going all alpha dom and marking my territory.” 

“Wow. That is new for you,” Clary blinked. 

“It both terrifies me and makes me want him all the more,” Alec said. “I seriously feel like I'm going to fuck up and lose him at some point.” 

“I highly doubt that will happen if that's how you really feel,” she told him. 

“Yeah well, fingers crossed,” he chuckled. “Anyway, main reason I came over was to see if you got my order in.” 

“Yep, I was actually going to give you a call and let you know it arrived. But since you’re here, I can give it to you in person,” she told him. 

“Great,” he took the bag off the counter and looked inside. “Just in time for Halloween. Thanks.” 

“....I couldn't find anything,” Magnus said walking over. “Not that none of its good, just...not my taste.” 

“Nothing caught your attention?” Alec asked. 

“Well, a few little things, and a pair of the shoes, but that's about it,” Magnus answered. “But don't worry. I’m very handy with a sewing machines and fabrics.” 

“You're going to make one?” Clary asked. 

“My student teaching was at a performing arts high school,” Magnus answered. “I helped out with a couple productions to keep my sewing skills in order, never know when teaching might fall through...I mean, if that’s okay?” 

“I’m curious to see what you’ll come up with,” Alec said. He motioned for Magnus to put the things he picked on the counter and added a few things he grabbed himself before paying. 

“It was nice meeting you,” Magnus told Clary as they left. 

“You too, stop by anytime,” she smiled. 

“She seems nice,” Magnus said. 

“Don’t let it fool you,” Alec replied. “She and my sister are a devious pair when they get together. Seriously scares me what can transpire between them in one day.” 

“Never underestimate women Alec, it’ll bite you in the ass,” Magnus said. 

Alec chuckled. “Speaking from personal experience?” 

“There is a reason I lean towards men rather than women,” Magnus answered. “And maybe one day I’ll tell you, but that day is not today.” 

“You don’t need to tell me if you’re not comfortable with that,” Alec assured him. “We’ve all got things we don’t like talking about.” 

“Amen to that,” Magnus sighed. “But enough about this. Let’s talk about something else.” 

“Alright, like what?” Alec asked. 

“Well, I’m already being bad by not grading any papers,” Magnus answered. “And I seem to recall you saying how good you looked in leather.” 

“Pretty sure that would be rewarding bad behavior,” Alec replied.

Magnus pouted. 

“But, my parents took my little brother out for the weekend, so I guess I could show you,” Alec added. “But, you can’t do anything unless I say.” 

“I can do that,” Magnus nodded. 

“You think you can,” Alec pointed out. “It’s harder than it sounds.” 

“I know I can do it,” Magnus said. 

“Tell you what, you prove you can do it, and you can pick what we do for next date night, how does that sound?” Alec replied. 

“Sounds like I’m going to get a nice reward,” Magnus grinned. 

Alec drove them to the house and got out, getting the bags from the back seat and leading Magnus up to the front door. 

“Nice place,” Magnus complimented as Alec led him upstairs to his bedroom. 

“Thanks, house has been in my family for years,” Alec said. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and shut it once they were inside. He motioned for Magnus to sit on the bed and walked over to his closet. 

“Sit. And don’t move,” Alec told him. 

“No moving. Yes sir,” Magnus said. 

Alec took down a bag from the back and went into the bathroom shutting the door, changing out of his clothes and into the leather outfit. 

Magnus’s eyes widened slightly as Alec stepped out and he bit his lip.

“Told you I looked good,” Alec smirked crossing his arms over his chest. “Take your clothes off and get on all fours. Face down. Slowly.” 

Magnus bit his lip and stood up, taking his time as he undressed and getting on the bed on all fours. 

“Spread your legs nice and wide for me,” Alec continued. “You’re doing so good. Getting closer and closer to that reward.” 

He slapped Magnus’s ass and tsked. “You gotta stay still to earn that reward. Now I’m going to give you a choice. But think carefully. We can play with some toys, and I’ll use a generous amount of lube, or, I’ll eat this pretty ass of yours and then make you come on my cock, but there won’t be much lube involved. And you won’t be able to make any noise.” 

“Want your cock,” Magnus blushed. 

“What was that?” Alec asked. 

“Want your cock, please sir,” Magnus answered. 

“You gonna be still for me?” Alec asked. 

“Yes sir. Promise,” he answered. 

Alec got on the bed behind him and spread his cheeks leaning forward and licking his hole slowly. He watched Magnus’s muscles tense and relax and leaned in. Magnus moaned but stayed still. 

Alec slowly pushed his tongue in causing Magnus to suck in a sharp breath, letting it out slowly. He started slowly, thrusting his tongue in and out. 

He pulled back slightly and licked his lip. “You doing so good for me, gonna get you nice and wet for my cock then you can make all the noise you want.” 

He squeezed his thighs as he leaned back in, continuing to lick and suck on his hole til it was slick with saliva. He poured a small amount of lube into his hand, just enough to ease the way and worked the leather pants down enough that he could coat his length and lined up with Magnus’s hole and thrust in. 

“It’s alright, you can speak now,” Alec told him. 

“Fuck,” Magnus swore. “M’gonna come…” 

“Not gonna come til I say you can,” Alec said. “Understand? You come and we'll start over.” 

“Ye..yes…” Magnus took a deep breath. 

Alec gripped his hips as he pulled out and thrust back in. Alec was impressed at how the man was managing to keep still as he thrust. 

“So close to that reward,” Alec cooed as he kept up the fast pace. “Taking my cock and not moving. Next time we'll put a vibrator up there too. How's that sound? A vibrator and my cock up your tight ass.” 

Magnus keened. 

“You like the sound of that don't you?” Alec asked. 

“Ye..yes…” he answered. 

“You'd let me put anything up that ass of yours if you got my cock wouldn't you baby?” Alec asked. “Haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet.”

Magnus whimpered. “Do...do anything you want sir.” 

“You gonna cum for me?” Alec asked. 

“Ye...yes…” Magnus answered. 

“Go on then,” Alec groaned as he thrust. Alec swore under his breath as Magnus clenched around him as he came. 

He thrust in deep as he came, Magnus clenched and unclenched reflexively. Alec grimaced as he pulled out. 

He laid on his back with as much grace as he could manage and gently brought Magnus down with him being careful of the wet spot and caught his breath. 

“You okay?” Alec asked. 

Magnus nodded. “Just...need a minute or two. Staying still is super hard.” 

“You could've said Prada if it was getting to be too much. I would prefer you didn't pass out on me,” Alec told him. 

“I wasn't going to pass out…” Magnus replied.

“I’m serious Magnus. Safe words aren't just if it's getting too much, or dangerous, or uncomfortable okay? You feel like you're gonna pass out, even if it's from lack of sleep, use the safe word okay?” Alec told him. 

“Promise,” Magnus nodded. 

“Good,” Alec replied. “You go jump in the shower and I’ll clean up.” 

“Yes sir,” Magnus carefully got up and went to the adjacent bathroom. 

Alec laid there for a few moments before getting to and taking the sheets off the bed and joining Magnus in the shower.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a very long disappearance I have returned with a new chapter :) I'm still working out the smut for this one so It's going to be posted a one shot by itself at a later date, but I'm sure you all can guess what's gonna happen ;p. Next chapter will be up in a couple days and it's gonna be fluffy. 
> 
> Enjoy :)  
> Sorry about the lack of smut *hides*

 

Alec looked at his watch as he pulled up in front of Magnus's apartment and sat there for a couple minutes.

He was oddly nervous that night. It had taken him three hours to actually get himself ready for the party, and spent half the time on the phone with Isabelle asking her for makeup advice.

“Never doing that again,” he told himself. He started to run a hand through his hair then remembered all the product and hairspray and decided against it.

He got out and looked the doors before making his way to the door and ringing the buzzer.

“Door’s open,”Magnus said, buzzing him in.

“Shouldn't leave your door open like that, never know when someone might come in and try to assault you,” Alec replied as he stepped into his apartment.

“Wouldn't that be a fun little roleplay,” Magnus called from the bedroom. “I’m almost done getting dressed.”

“No hurry,” Alec told him. “Oh, by the way, my friend’s car broke down so we're gonna pick him and his boyfriend up on our way to the club.”

“Sounds like a fun time,” Magnus replied. “You mind closing your eyes?”

“Closing my eyes?” Alec asked.

“Yes...please?” Magnus asked.

“I suppose I can do that,” Alec answered. He covered his eyes with his hands. “They are covered.”

“Okay...what do you think? And I mean lie if you have to,” Magnus told him.

Alec uncovered his eyes and blinked. The older man had on a pair of skin tight white shorts that stopped just above his thighs with a white lace corset that showed off the curve of his body. Sheer white stockings with a pair of white four inch stilettos. His hair was snow white. His lipstick was white with bits of glitter on his cheeks and mixed in with his eyeshadow. And he had a pair of feathered angel wings. The thin straps attached to the top of the corset.

“...no, no way in hell you are going dressed like that,” Alec said, shaking his head.

“Is it that bad?” Magnus frowned.

“No, it's really good, I just have a feeling I'm going to have to make sure everyone knows you're mine,” Alec told him.

“Oh, well, okay?” Magnus nodded a little. “So...it's not a bad costume? I mean you said angel, so I went with mostly white, but it's a sex club so I tried to keep it mostly innocent but got a little carried away.”

Alec walked over. “Trust me. You look incredible.”

Magnus blushed as Alec ran his gaze over him. He motioned for him to turn a full circle and Magnus did so.

Alec took out his phone and caught a few pictures as Magnus finished turning.

“No halo?” Alec asked.

“Well...not on this head,” Magnus answered.

Alec raised an eyebrow and glanced down at his crotch, causing Magnus to blush embarrassed.

“You um... mentioned we had to pick some people up?” Magnus asked, tugging at the hem of his shorts.

“Right,” Alec nodded. “Are you able to take the wings off? Might get ruined in the car.”

Alec waited while Magnus fiddled with the latches to get the wings off and helped him into his coat before they left the apartment.

“So, do you just own a pair of shorts like that?” Alec asked.

“No, I had to cut a pair of jeans I didn't wear much anymore, and hem them. The corset I had from a few Halloweens ago and I added the lace. I dyed my hair last night and it took me ages but I made the wings too,” Magnus explained. “I forgot how much I missed sewing and designing.”

“Why are you teaching chemistry and history if you like sewing so much?” Alec asked.

“Because, I need money to live,” Magnus answered. “And, well, when I was really into it, I had a partner.”

“Oh,” Alec nodded in understanding. “Well, for what it's worth, you are really good with a sewing machine.”

“Thanks,” Magnus smiled. “I’m um….I’m really glad you like the costume.”

Alec pulled up in front of another apartment building and put the car in park. He took out his phone and sent off a quick text.

“Let me guess,” Alec said, looking at the backseat as the door opened. “Dog and trainer? What happened to vampire and blood slave?”

“Ran out of fake blood. Come on Jace, don't make me get the spray bottle,” the guy holding the back door open said.

A blond climbed into the backseat and crossed his arms over his chest.

“He’s sulking because I wouldn't give him a treat before we left,” the guy added as he got him. “Even though he's already had five.”

“You spoil him too much Simon,” Alec said. “You have to be firm.”

“But he's just so adorable, I can't say no to that face,” Simon replied.

Alec chuckled and shook his head as he started driving.

“Magnus, this is Simon and Jace. Simon, Jace, this is Magnus,” Alec said, introducing them.

“The teacher,” Simon nodded. “Nice to meet you. Say hello Jace.”

Jace glanced at Magnus and barked. Magnus blinked.

“Good boy,” Simon smiled and scratched Jace under his chin. “Keep it up and you'll get a nice juicy sausage.”

“I’ll explain later,” Alec told Magnus.

Magnus nodded.

“You two go on ahead. We'll meet you in there,” Alec told Simon and Jace once they got to the club.

“More rules?” Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head. “No rules, well, the standard rules apply but that's all. Tonight is about having fun and drinking, there will be lots of drinking. Just, be careful okay? Someone looks at you wrong, touches you wrong, won't stop bothering you, let me know. Or you can tell Simon, or Raphael. He's the bartender.”

Magnus nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good,” Alec said.

He took his hand and showed the bouncer his invitation and led Magnus inside. He felt Magnus’s grip on his hand tighten a little as some of the other people were just staring at him.

“It's okay, they're just checking you out,” Alec assured him. “Seeing who you belong to.”

“You sure that's all they're doing?” Magnus whispered.

Alec nodded. “Let's get some drinks. You'll feel more relaxed.”

He led him over to the bar and Raphael walked over.

“Only you would create such a scene,” Raphael said.

“What can I say,” Alec replied. “If you're gonna make a comeback, better make it big. Just a beer for me. Gotta drive.”

“And for the angel?” Raphael asked.

“Two shots of absinthe,” Magnus answered.

“Two shots of absinthe for the angel,” Raphael nodded.

Alec raised an eyebrow.

“It’ll calm my nerves,” Magnus answered. “Feels weird having people look at me like they want to bend me over any available surface...haven't been looked at like that since high school.”

“I will be the only one bending you over any available surface,” Alec told him. “They'll just have to watch while I fuck that tight ass.”

Magnus swallowed. “That a promise?”

“Wouldn't say it otherwise,” Alec answered.

“One beer and two shots,” Raphael answered, setting down the drinks.

Magnus downed his shots in two quick successions.

“Feel better?” Alec asked, drinking some of his beer.

“Little bit,” Magnus answered, nodding.

“You should go dance,” Alec said. “I’ll join you in a little bit.”

Magnus nodded and Alec watched him walk over to the dance floor and drank more of his beer. Simon joined him and leaned back against the bar.

“Letting your bitch off his leash?” Alec asked.

“Stud actually,” Simon answered.

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Stud...so he and you…?”

“He expressed an interest in pet play, we tried a few different roles and well,” Simon shrugged. “He is a very good stud.”

“Well I’ll be damned,” Alec chuckled.

“The sex is amazing,” Simon added. “He fucks like a jackhammer.”

“Never got into pet play myself,” Alec replied.

“It’s not for everyone. I was a little skeptical at first, but Jace was the one who brought it up and after some coaxing he told me about it and I did some research, met up with a few others into it and decided what the hell,” Simon explained. “But enough about me and mine. What’s up with you and yours? Not your usual route.”

“I...like him,” Alec said. “He’s different.”

“No kidding,” Simon replied. “I can see why you’ve kept him under wraps for so long. Everyone in here wants a piece of him.”

Alec finished off his beer. “Keep an eye on him while I use the bathroom.”

Simon nodded and Alec made his way to the bathroom. He stepped out and crept up behind Magnus, grabbing his hips and pulling him against his chest.

“You having fun?” Alec asked, moving his hands around to his front.

“Now that you’re dancing with me,” Magnus answered, pressing against him more.

* * *

“You should slow down,” Raphael said, setting another drink down in front of Magnus. “You’ll have a terrible hangover in the morning.”

“I never get hungover,” Magnus replied, picking up his gin and tonic.

“Valentine, almost thought you weren’t going to make it,” Raphael said as the man walked over.

“I almost wasn’t,” Valentine replied. “Magnus right? Alexander’s little pet? Or in this case, angel?”

“I should probably-”

“Sit, stay, finish your drink, I insist,” Valentine interrupted. “I’ll keep my hands to myself. Promise. Besides, Alexander seems a little occupied.”

Magnus followed his line of sight to where Alec was sitting on one of the couch talking to Jace. They were sitting close together, Alec leaning in closer, smiling and laughing at something Jace was saying.

His costume wasn’t leaving much to the imagination either. Black leather pants with a black leather vest, no shirt, which showed off his toned tattooed chest. His nails had been painted black. He had put in red contacts, and had a pair of devil’s horns on his head.

It was a subtle but hot none the less.

“I don’t really blame him,” Valentine added as Magnus looked at his drink. “Jace was his last before you...they parted on a sour note. Jace broke up with him, Alec was devastated. Really loved him you know.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Magnus frowned. “It happened in the past…”

“Love doesn’t just wither away and die,” Valentine replied. “Not if you really care for them.”

Magnus finished off his drink. “Did you just come here to make me feel like shit?”

“I just came over to have a drink, a little innocent conversation,” Valentine answered.

“Doesn't seem very innocent,” Magnus replied.

“Oh?” Valentine raised an eyebrow.

Magnus leaned in. “It seems like you're trying to make Alec to be the bad guy. As if I'd leave him for someone like you.”

“Someone like me?” Valentine asked as he leaned in.

“Obviously I've had a few too many drinks,” Magnus answered. “And you seem to think that would make me more vulnerable to your little mind game. Trying to make me think Alec was still interested in his ex. I may be new to this, but I was not born yesterday.” He stood up. “So, kindly fuck off.”

He went to the bathroom and locked the door to the stall he went into.

_Pull yourself together Bane, Alec is clearly over his ex, why else is he so okay with his friend and his ex being together….unless they’re secretly sleeping together? No, no, that's impossible._ He took a deep breath and resisted the urge to pull his hair out and instead got a possibly stupid idea.

He stepped out of the stall and used one of the mirrors to smear some of his lipstick and rumpled up his clothes as best as he could and stumbled way over to Alec and Jace.

Alec glanced over when he saw him, and turned to look at him fully when he caught his appearance. He stood up and walked over to him.

“Your lipstick smeared.” He frowned and looked at his rumpled clothes. “And your clothes.”

“A really nice guy bought me some drinks and then we danced.” He giggled a little and leaned against Alec. “And then there was this really pretty girl dressed as a fairy and some stuff is kinda blur…”

“Kinda a blur huh?” Alec asked. “You kiss them with that mouth of yours? That why your lipstick is all smeared?”

“I do remember lips…” Magnus mused.

“Yeah? So you let him kiss you, and touch you?” Alec asked. He ran a hand under his shirt and pinched a nipple. “He touch you here?” He let go and moved his hand lower, palming Magnus through his shorts. “Or here?” He moved his hand and squeezed his ass. “He kiss you here?” he kissed the shell of his ear. “And here?” he brought his lips to his collarbone. “Knowing I’m the only one who gets to touch you, and kiss you.”

Magnus nodded a little. “Ye...yes…”

“Yes what?” Alec said.

Magnus licked his lips. “Ye...Yes sir.” 

* * *

 

“You didn’t have to carry me upstairs,” Magnus said. “I could’ve walked on my own.” 

“I think you proved that you can not when you nearly kissed the concrete getting out,” Alec replied. 

“Well, I guess it’s good you’re so strong,” Magnus yawned. “Can’t believe I let that Valentine douche get in my head…”

“Valentine?” Alec frowned. “What’d he say?” 

“Something about you and blonde and still being in love with him...I drank way too much…” Magnus closed his eyes. “And he clearly likes that Simon guy.” 

Alec got Magnus’s keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to his apartment. He carried him to his bedroom and started to set him down. 

“You should spend the night,” Magnus mumbled. “We could have more sex.” 

“You are not up for sex,” Alec chuckled. “Magnus, you’re going to have to let me go.” 

“Only if you lay down with me,” Magnus replied. 

Alec toed off his shoes and got into the bed behind Magnus and laid on his back. Magnus rolled over so he could look at him. 

“You still care about him…” He yawned as he covered his mouth. 

“Who?” Alec asked. 

“Blonde,” Magnus answered. 

“Yeah...I do,” Alec nodded. “But, I also care about you...A lot more than I thought I could...” 

He looked over and saw Magnus already asleep. Or passed out. Alec leaned over and kissed his forehead before getting up and laying the blanket at the foot of the bed over him and grabbed a pillow to go sleep on the couch.


End file.
